Réunion parents-prof'
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: C'est le soir de l'horrible  réunion parents-prof'  et les parents de Marinette ne peuvent pas venir, coincés à la boulangerie par un surprenant afflux de clientèle. Marinette pensait que tout était fichue pour elle mais une personne inattendue va lui venir en aide.


**Titre :** Réunion parents-prof'

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux !  
 **  
Résumé :** C'est le soir de l'horrible « réunion parents-prof' » et les parents de Marinette ne peuvent pas venir, coincés à la boulangerie par un surprenant afflux de clientèle. Marinette pensait que tout était fichue pour elle mais une personne inattendue va lui venir en aide.

 **Notes de l'auteur :** _Coucou tout le monde ! Je continue sur ma lancée de re-postage de mes petites idées, et je vous propose un autre OS !_

 _Je tiens à préciser que le texte est légèrement de mes autres fictions puisque, tout d'abord, il est au présent (chose que je ne fais jamais) et deuxièmement c'était une idée écrite qui s'est petit à petit transformé en récit xD_

 _Donc c'est pour cette raison que parfois, les scènes semblent « rushés » ou vont hyper vite. Ceci dit, j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas dans votre lecture et que vous apprécierez cette histoire, qui -personnellement- me plaît beaucoup._

 _Comme d'hab', je m'excuse pour les fautes qui pourrait traîner malgré que j'y fasse très attention. N'hésitez pas à me dire en commentaire ce que vous avez en penser, même si ce ne sont que quelques mots, cela me fait toujours plaisir ! :)_

* * *

C'est le soir de l'horrible « réunion parents-prof' » et les parents de Marinette ne peuvent pas venir, coincés à la boulangerie par un surprenant afflux de clientèle. De ce fait, Marinette n'avait personne pour assister à la réunion parents-prof'.

Épaule contre le mur à côté de la salle de classe, bras croisés, Marinette est dans le couloir. Elle est la dernière a devoir passer.

Tandis qu'Adrien sort de la salle de classe en compagnie du Gorille et de Mme Bustier, Marinette s'apprête à dire à son professeur principal que ses parents sont absents et que ça serait mieux qu'ils prennent un rendez-vous plus tard, même si elle est sûre d'avoir deux fois plus de remontrances de la part de ses parents et de son professeur, mais Maître Fû arrive à la rescousse !

Marinette est surprise que « le Grand Gardien » débarque l'air de rien dans son collège, un peu essoufflé, s'excusant du retard mais surtout, en se présentant comme étant son grand-père ! Ceci dit, Marinette est intelligente, elle préfère ne rien dire et va avec cette idée. Elle et Maître Fû parleront certainement de ça plus tard, se dit-elle.

Pendant que les trois entrent et s'installent à une table, ils n'ont pas remarqués qu'Adrien venait de demander au Gorille s'ils pouvaient rester un petit peu pour attendre Marinette et « son grand-père ». Parce que oui, lui aussi est intrigué par la présence du mystérieux vieillard qui avait soigné Plagg lorsque ce dernier était malade, mais par dessous tout, surpris de découvrir que ce vieil homme fait, en fait, partie de la famille de Marinette !

Dans la classe, Mme Bustier commence en disant que Marinette est une bonne élève, qu'elle suit globalement bien les cours, que ses notes sont dans la moyenne de la classe, que ses relations avec ses camarades de classe sont bonnes, que son travail en tant que déléguée de classe est également bon, et que les professeurs sont satisfaits d'elle.

Maître Fû, poings paisiblement reposés sur ses genoux, tourne la tête vers Marinette et lui donne un micro sourire. Il lui dit qu'il est content d'elle en rajoutant un « ma chérie », certainement pour rendre la chose du « grand-père » fiable, et Marinette peut voir une lueur de fierté briller dans ses yeux. Une sensation chaleureuse s'empare d'elle et elle sourit légèrement en retour.

Mme Bustier poursuit en disant que le seul problème de Marinette, ce sont ses absences et ses retards à répétitions, parfois ses excuses sont valables, mais d'autres fois, ses excuses sont abracadabrantes et les professeurs se demandent où elle peut aller chercher tout ça. Que si ça continue, ils vont commencer à remettre en doute sa parole, lui donner plus de devoirs ou la forcer à rester une heure -voir deux- de plus à la fin des cours en guise de punition, et que ce n'est évidemment pas ce qu'ils souhaitent.

Marinette a les mains liées sur la table et n'ose regarder personne, ni prononcer un mot, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire à son enseignante qu'elle sauvait tout le temps Paris sous l'apparence de Ladybug, et qu'aucune excuses ne pourrait la sauver de ce cercle vicieux.

Maître Fû, quant à lui, écoute patiemment ce que la professeur dit, tout en se caressant la barbichette, et fredonne pour montrer qu'il a bien entendu.

« Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, Madame. Et il se pourrait bien que j'ai une part de responsabilité là-dedans, moi aussi. » Finit-il par avouer.

L'espace d'une seconde, Marinette panique à l'idée que le Grand Gardien ne vende son secret à propos de Ladybug mais se maudit aussitôt parce qu'il ne ferait jamais ça, et se détend en entendant le maître expliquer que :

« Vous voyez, je tiens un institut de bien-être dans le quartier, et lorsque mon vieux dos me fait souffrir, je demande à Marinette de me donner un coup de main pour préparer les affaires de mes consultations. Je lui demande également d'aller faire quelques courses en vitesse à ma place parce que j'ai oublié ceci ou cela. A cause de ma perte de mémoire, la pauvre petite doit courir dans tous les sens. »

Et puis, il continue d'une voix sage en posant une main rassurante sur les mains liées de Marinette :

« Je sais que je ne devrais pas solliciter autant son aide mais vous connaissez sans doute ma p'tite fille, elle ne peut rien refuser. Quitte à prendre le blâme sur elle-même plus tard, elle va préférer aider son prochain plutôt que le laisser se débrouiller avec ses problèmes. Je dois vous avouez aussi que c'est moi qui lui demande de passer me voir régulièrement. Je vous prie d'excuser mon égoïsme et veillerait à ce que Marinette se concentre d'avantage sur ses cours plutôt que sur un vieillard sénile comme moi. »

Lorsque Maître Fû a terminé son discours, Marinette se force à prendre la parole et promet à son tour qu'elle fera tout son possible pour faire plus attention à propos de ses retards et ses absences.

Mme Bustier accepte leur excuses, espère qu'ils tiendront désormais leurs paroles mais que si les absences et les retards de Marinette ne s'estompent pas rapidement, ils seront malgré tout obligés de la punir, ce que le Grand Gardien accepta, résigné du destin de sa petite protégée.

Les trois se lèvent, Maître Fû et Mme Bustier partagent une poignée de main. Maître Fû dit que c'était un plaisir de rencontrer l'enseignante de sa petite fille, ce à quoi Mme Bustier répond de même, le remercie d'être venu, et qu'elle est soulagée qu'un membre de la famille de Marinette ait pu assister à cette importante réunion.

Marinette et Maître Fû quittent finalement de la salle de classe. Ils voient Adrien à quelques mètres d'eux, qui les saluent en agitant une main et s'approche d'eux dans un sourire. Bien sûr, Marinette bégaie et n'a pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il fait encore là parce que le blond lui demande si la réunion avec la prof' s'est bien passé.

Marinette bafouille un « Non. J'veux dire, oui ! Si, ça s'est bien passé. Enfin je crois. Je sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûre... » Elle finit par soupirer et avoue qu'elle s'est surtout fait réprimander pour ses absences et ses retards.

Adrien lui répond qu'il comprend et qu'il ne peut pas la blâmer puisque lui aussi est souvent absent à cause de son programme chargé, avant de s'intéresser au vieillard à côté d'elle, appuyé sur sa canne, qui les observaient avec un curieux petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Le blond se présente automatiquement et lui tend la main : « Vous êtes son grand-père ? Bonjour, je m'appelle Adrien, je suis un ami de Marinette. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

Maître Fû lui serre la main en retour dans un « Enchanté mon garçon, je m'appelle Fû. » et ne peut s'empêcher de dire « C'est donc toi, le fameux Adrien dont ma petite-fille me parle souvent. ».

Adrien lâche sa main, il est confus par les paroles du vieillard et cligne des yeux, pendant que Marinette, rouge de honte, s'exclame dans un « Maître ! » avant de se reprendre aussitôt son erreur commise et de bredouiller un « Pa-Papy ! » en posant sa main sur son bras, dans l'espoir qu'il ne continue pas à argumenter ce qu'il venait de dire.

Le vieillard lâche un petit rire, tapote le bras de Marinette et avoue qu'il la taquine. Il retourne ensuite son attention sur Adrien et le remercie pour « la dernière fois ». Marinette est intriguée et leur demande s'ils se connaissent. Adrien répond que lors de la rentrée, son papy était tombé devant le collège et qu'il l'avait aidé à se relever.

Dans un élan de confiance, Marinette le remercie à son tour et lui dit que c'était gentil d'avoir fait ça pour son grand-père.

Adrien répond que ce n'était rien et que n'importe qui aurait pu le faire, mais Maître Fu intervint et lui dit que cet acte n'était peut-être rien à ses yeux, mais que de son point de vue à lui, il avait beaucoup apprécier son geste et que le sens du sacrifice qu'il avait fait ce jour-là était honorable.

Et pour finir, il ajoute un « Après tout, si tu ne m'avais pas secouru, ta rentrée aurait pu se dérouler autrement, non ? »

Adrien n'arrive pas à rétorquer quelque chose à ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Les yeux plantés dans ceux bridés du vieillard, il a l'impression que les paroles de ce dernier sont beaucoup profondes qu'il ne veut le faire croire. Parce que ce mystérieux vieillard avait raison. S'il ne l'avait pas secouru, Adrien aurait pu rentrer au collège le même jour que tout le monde et il aurait évité de se faire sévèrement réprimandé par son père...

Marinette, de son côté, comprend maintenant pourquoi le fameux Adrien dont se vantait Chloé n'était pas présent le jour de la rentrée.

Le Gorille, qui était là depuis le début de l'échange, se racle la gorge et Adrien comprend que c'est le signal pour partir. Il dit au revoir à Maître Fû en disant qu'il était content de l'avoir rencontrer et salue ensuite Marinette en lui disant qu'ils se verraient le lendemain à l'école.

Une fois qu'Adrien et son chauffeur ne sont plus là, Marinette et le Grand Gardien bougent à leur tour. Ils descendent doucement les escaliers. Marinette se dit que c'est le bon moment pour démarrer leur conversation.

Alors elle commence : « Maître, je... J'vous remercie sincèrement d'avoir été présent lors de la réunion parents-prof'. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Si vous n'étiez pas arrivé à temps, la réunion aurait été reportée, et mes parents m'auraient massacrés. Eux et ma prof' m'auraient obligés à donner une véritable raison à toutes mes absences, et j'aurai été dans une impasse... Ah ! Je m'excuse également de vous avoir appelé « Papy » tout à l'heure. C'était irrespectueux de ma part. »

« Merci à toi d'avoir jouer le jeu. Je suis content que mon intervention t'ai aidé. Malgré tout, je suis bien conscient des sacrifices que tu dois faire afin de protéger ton identité et que cela doit être frustrant d'être constamment obligé de te justifier. Mais je sais que tu trouveras toujours un moyen pour t'en sortir. J'ai confiance en toi, Ladybug. Et ne t'excuse pas, cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait plus appelé « Papy ». Pour être honnête, cela m'a fait plaisir d'avoir été appelé comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle petite-fille maintenant. » Plaisante-t-il.

Marinette est touchée par les paroles du Grand Gardien. Ils finissent par traverser la cours, quitter l'établissement et atteindre rapidement la boulangerie.

Devant la porte de sa maison, Marinette remercie à nouveau Maître Fû pour tout et lui demande s'il ne veut vraiment pas qu'elle le raccompagne jusque chez lui, que c'était le travail d'un super-héros de faire en sorte que les civils soient en sécurité, mais le vieil homme la rassure en disant qu'il n'habite pas si loin que ça et lui fait un clin d'œil en répondant qu'il n'est pas vraiment un civil ordinaire.

Maître Fû lui tourne le dos pour partir mais à ce moment-là, Marinette se rappelle d'une chose et l'arrête. Maître Fû lève ses yeux au-dessus de son épaule et arque un sourcil en guise d'interrogation. Elle demande maladroitement si elle peux lui demander une dernière chose et Maître Fû l'encourage dans un hochement de tête. Donc Marinette inspire et lâche sa question :

« Comment avez-vous su que j'avais besoin d'aide ? »

Les lèvres du Grand Gardien s'étirent dans un fin sourire, ses yeux se plissent d'un air malicieux, et il finit par dire la seule réponse qui lui vient en tête :

« Ancien secret chinois. »


End file.
